<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sior - Ullamh Anam by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500435">Sior - Ullamh Anam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sior - Eternal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by The Artful Dodger</p><p>Fellowship lovin'. Frodo asks the members of the Fellowship to take an oath. The second in the "Sior - Eternal" series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sior - Eternal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sior - Ullamh Anam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien. Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.</p><p>Story Notes: This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However, Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal - Willing Soul". Thanx to my beta-girl, Salina.for pointing out the effects of my cold medicine. 'Soras ort, mo cara'. Series contains NC-17 chapters later on. You've been forewarned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all seemed content to have helped Pippin get over his guilt. Now they sat, waiting to see what was next.</p><p>/I know there is something more going on,/ Legolas thought to himself. /Aragorn still has that mischievous look in his eyes./</p><p>."Well, that's one problem out of the way," Sam said.</p><p>"Patience, Samwise," Aragorn chuckled.</p><p>Sam's face turn beet red and he looked away from the others.</p><p>"What's all this about, Sam?" Legolas asked, curious as to the Hobbit's embarrassment.</p><p>"Our next issue," Frodo said.</p><p>"Ah, yes." Aragorn seemed to be looking them over. He stopped on Legolas, locking his eyes with the Elf's. Legolas noticed the gleam in the Ranger's eyes growing brighter. "The Ring-bearer is concerned about the Fellowship," Aragorn continued.</p><p>Boromir shifted where he sat.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam could feel his whole body shaking. /He's really gonna say it,/ Sam thought, looking over at his master.</p><p>"Well," Frodo started, "Elrond chose this Fellowship, and I think he did a fine job of it. But it was pointed out to me recently," Frodo smiled at Sam, "that we don't really know each other all that well. And now some of us are starting to know one another...but well, I think perhaps Sam should explain. He understands better what I'm trying to say."</p><p>"Me?!" Sam exclaimed. "Do I have to, Mr. Frodo?"</p><p>"Don't be shy, Sam. You did bring up the point after all."</p><p>Sam cleared his throat and tried to look off somewhere, away from all their faces. "Well, it seems to me that none of us ever really got initiated or what not, and...I always thought that in situations like these...you had to take an oath or something. It seems that we never took a vow to Frodo...or each other, really...and, well, it just don't seem right to me, if you take my meaning."</p><p>"A vow?" Pippin asked. "You mean like getting married and such?" He eyes grew big at the thought.</p><p>Aragorn laughed in spite of himself. "Nay, Master Took, more like a pact of sorts. Yes, Sam?"</p><p>"Exactly. A pact to each other."</p>
<hr/><p>Now Boromir looked curiously at Sam.</p><p>/Are they speaking directly to me?/ Boromir mused. /Nay, I think not. Why, that Sam Gamgee's got more up there than he lets on, he does. And an oath may be just what I need. I may have many a reputation following me...but being an oath-breaker is not one of them, not in the least./</p><p>They all sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>"What sort of an oath?" Gimli finally asked.</p><p>Frodo and Sam dropped their gazes.</p><p>But Aragorn replied, "What sort an oath, indeed."</p>
<hr/><p>They all sat, open-mouthed, staring at Frodo. Had he really just suggested...<em>that</em>? Did those words just come out of the mouth of their Ringbearer?</p><p>/Blast that Aragorn,/ Gimli thought. /Putting such ideas into the young, innocent Hobbit's head./</p><p>As if he sensed what the Dwarf was thinking, Frodo spoke. "I do not know how the rest of you feel, but I believe there is no greater way to pledge yourself to someone, than to love them like that."</p><p>Legolas nodded. "That is true."</p><p>"And," Frodo continued, "It has worked quite well for me and Sam. We pledged our loyalty to each other before we even left the Shire."</p><p>Sam blushed so red, Gimli thought perhaps his head might explode.</p><p>"You mean...you and Sam...did <em>that</em>?" Merry asked, unable to say the word.</p><p>"Several times," Frodo grinned.</p><p>"Mr. Frodo, please," Sam mumbled.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, Sam. You're wonderful."</p><p>Gimli laughed right out loud. "Perhaps the Council did know what it was doing, after all. You're made of thicker stuff than you let on, Master Baggins."</p><p>Frodo only smiled.</p><p>Aragorn addressed the whole Fellowship now. "Everyone must be in agreement. It's either all of <a>us...or</a> none at all."</p><p>Everyone grew quiet.</p>
<hr/><p>Frodo, Sam and Aragorn had already made their decisions.</p><p>Sam was a bit apprehensive. /What would my Gaffer think?/ he wondered.</p><p>But he wasn't about to deny Frodo his request. And Frodo, having sensed Sam's bashfulness, had assured his friend. "I'll be right here, Sam," he had said. Then Aragorn had placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled at the Hobbit...and Sam had made his decision.</p><p>But now the Hobbit wondered if the rest of the Fellowship would agree to such a request.</p><p>/Don't suppose any of them will want to. If it were just Mr. Frodo, that'd be different. But, well, I'm here...and suppose that's not exactly the kind of thing any of these fellows have thought about with a little Hobbit like myself, no matter what Mr. Frodo says./</p>
<hr/><p>Boromir looked around the circle of companions. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he wondered how many of them had ever been with another male. He, himself, had a number of beddings under his belt, of all kinds. This was, however, the largest group he had ever been with at once.</p><p>/But if this is the oath they want...then it is the oath I shall give./</p><p>This made the Man feel better, as if this oath could quiet the fears in his heart.</p><p>/If I pledge myself in this way, then it does not matter whether or not I agree with the mission of the quest. I will have taken a vow...and nothing shall make me turn from that path./</p>
<hr/><p>Gimli was thinking about the secrets of the Dwarves, the ones they kept to themselves. You see, there aren't nearly enough female Dwarves for all the males. And most Dwarves are far to occupied with gold and jewels and the like, to care about such things. They only married to have babies...for the sake of the race. But then again, Dwarves have urges and being with just your fellow workers for weeks or months at a time, in dark caves and mountains...well, what could one do?</p><p>But these secrets stayed in the darkness of the caves...and never came out.</p><p>/He means right out here in the open for all to know about. A sort of proclamation. Well, I don't know about proclaiming anything. What could possibly make me agree to this?/</p><p>And then he knew.</p><p>/Legolas/</p><p>So Gimli sat, watching the Elf and waiting to see what he said.</p>
<hr/><p>Legolas was immediately intrigued. But he also knew that he had to be comfortable with all of them</p><p>/Not just Aragorn,/ he told himself, /Or Gimli. Strange how he's a Dwarf and yet...I don't think I would feel safer anywhere else than in his arms./</p><p>So Legolas looked at each member in turn, wondering if he would pull away if they touched him.</p><p>/Nay, I would not recoil from any. Even Boromir, who I always thought abrasive, I am sure is most talented in the ways of love. And that is it, really...that I love them all, and would offer myself to them./</p><p>The Elf was first to speak. "I will make the pledge."</p><p>Gimli nodded at this. "As shall I."</p>
<hr/><p>Merry had been thinking that he didn't very much like the idea of sharing Pippin when it suddenly occurred to him that he was thinking of Pippin as his.</p><p>/Why, we've only ever kissed on the lips before. I've been much farther with some of the Hobbit lasses. Why am I thinking of Pippin as mine?/</p><p>Yet, he felt some sort of bond with the young Took.</p><p>/We are cousins...and close friends. That is all it is./</p><p>But even as he thought it, Merry knew he was not fooling himself. He had been waiting for Pippin for a very long time. Waiting and hoping.</p><p>/Still, I suppose if anyone else were ever going to touch him, I think it should be these folk, right here./</p><p>"I have followed you all this far and I intend to go farther. I will take the pledge," Merry announced.</p>
<hr/><p>Pippin stirred uncomfortably in Merry's lap. He had been hoping that Merry would say no. Pippin didn't want to look like a scared child...but that's exactly what he felt like.</p><p>"And what about you, Pippin?" Frodo asked. "Will you take the pledge as well?"</p><p>Pippin felt his face heat up and he could not look at them.</p><p>/They will know. I will not know what to do and they will laugh at me...and they will know that I am a child and not a man like all of them. I knew Merry had done...well, some things. But I expected at least Sam to be inexperienced. He never really seemed interested in stuff like that and well, now they will all know. And if I can't do it right, Merry will not like me anymore. And I so want to please Merry./</p><p>Pippin thought he might cry.</p><p>"What are you thinking, my dear Pippin?" Merry whispered in his ear.</p><p>Pippin took a deep breath. "It's just that everyone is always telling me that I'm too young for this or that...that I'm...inexperienced. I never get to do anything...or I never wanted too...or I just didn't know what to do...and then they would all just laugh at me and say 'Pippin Took, run along and play, you child. Don't meddle in the affairs of the adults.' So I'd run along and play."</p><p>Then Pippin's voice got very quiet. "I don't want you all to laugh at me."</p><p>"We would never laugh at you, Peregrin Took," Legolas told him. "Are you telling us that you have never had any sort of this experience at all?"</p><p>Pippin tried to push himself farther back into Merry and he still could not look anyone in the face.</p><p>"Pippin," Merry whispered, "would you like me to..."</p><p>Pippin nodded. He found that sometimes he would lose his voice and it seemed to him that Merry always knew what he was trying to say.</p><p>"What my cousin means to say is that he's only ever kissed before...and just on the lips at that." Merry paused for a moment. "But if he does everything else the way he does that then none of you will have anything to complain about."</p><p>Despite his embarrassment, Pippin grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>"I told you," Frodo whispered to Sam.</p><p>"But," Pippin started, "doesn't it hurt? I mean, Merry won't tell me about stuff like that, but I heard it hurts, sometimes."</p><p>And then Boromir took the Hobbit's face in his hands. "If you trust us, my little one, I promise you will feel nothing but pleasure...<em>if you trust us</em>."</p><p>Pippin looked up into the Man's face...and knew that he did.</p><p>"Good then," Pippin grinned. "What do we do first?"</p><p>In answer to Pippin's question, Merry firmly planted his lips onto his cousin's.</p><p>/Good then, this is easy,/ Pippin thought. /I know how to do this./</p><p>Then Merry began outlining Pippin's lips with his tongue. When Pippin didn't open up, Merry mumbled, "Open your mouth for me, Pip."</p><p>Pippin complied and Merry slipped his tongue into the younger Hobbit's mouth. It was soft and gentle at first, but then he began to ravish the Took. Pippin moaned against Merry.</p><p>Then he felt two strong hands on each shoulder. The hands massaged gently and then traveled slowly down Pippin's back and up under his tunic. Pippin shivered when the long fingers touched his bare skin, traveling up and down his spine.</p><p>/I feel a strange sort of warmness inside me, all of a sudden like. Like my belly's on fire inside./</p><p>"Raise your arms, Pippin," Boromir said.</p><p>Merry broke off the kiss and Pippin raised his arms. In one swift motion, Boromir had pulled the tunic up over the Hobbit's head and tossed it to the ground. Merry immediately claimed Pippin's mouth again as Boromir began running his hands across Pippin's smooth chest.</p><p>When the Man lightly brushed a nipple, Pippin gasped. Boromir smiled and pinched one of the already hard nubs. Pippin arched his back, begging for more.</p><p>In an instant, Merry pulled away from Pippin's mouth and dove for his chest. The Brandybuck ran a tongue across the nipple that Boromir wasn't stroking. The combined sensations were too much for Pippin.</p><p>"Ah, fuck!" he cried.</p><p>Boromir chuckled. "Such language, Master Took." Then the Man placed his hands around Pippin's waist...and began undoing his belt.</p>
<hr/><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>